


Matrimonial Details

by Omoni



Series: Slayers Revisited [5]
Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina and Gourry discuss various wedding nuances... with caustic results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrimonial Details

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Note: A prompt from Pharoah 999!
> 
> Warning: Occurs pre-Wedding Bell Blues and may contain spoilers.

"Hmm..." Lina's cheek was cupped by her hand, her eyes dark with budding apathy. Gourry stifled the urge to roll his eyes or shout something to wake her up. They had been at this for _hours_ , and she _still_ hadn't made a decision, yet. It was _one simple thing_! Just one, so why was it such a huge deal?

Her eyes raked over the words again, narrowing over a specific word every now and then. "But I don't really _like_ blue…" she said slowly.

Gourry bit the inside of his cheek before speaking. "We can have another colour."

"I want something fancy, something weird and unique. Something unique."

And, _snap_.

"We don't have that option," Gourry growled. "We're on a budget."

Lina's head jerked up, her eyes sparking to life. _At least that was something_. "Are you arguing with me?" she demanded needlessly.

Gourry opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Because you really shouldn't be arguing with me. You asked me what my opinion was when it came to this wedding. You wanted my choices and assured me I would have _whatever I wanted_."

"Within reason!" he broke in helplessly.

Lina bared her teeth, sitting up and slapping her hands onto the table. "Maybe I'll just get married without you!" she snarled before stalking away.

Gourry slapped a hand to his forehead. Even _he_ knew the lack of logic in _that_ …


End file.
